ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And So It Begins
Plot Ben as humongosaur and Rook on Revonnah fighting Eon Humongosaur: Eon, why do you keep attacking? It will never work... what ever it is this time. Rook: Indeed Eon, Ben is right. Give up now. Eon: FOOLS! That is what you think! I have no plans! Stop attacking! Hes comeing! We must retreat! Rook: What are you talking about? Humongosaur: He's going crazy! Ben transforms into Clockwork Clockwork: Now Eon, stay gone this time! Eon: No! Hes comeing! We must retreat! Clockwork: Whatever you say. Ben shoots time laser at Eon possibly destroying him for good and transforms back into Ben Ben: Well, that was climatic. Theme song plays One year after previous events Ben: Seriously, who came up with the grasshopper smoothies? Driba: Who cares, it's delicous! Blukic: Mmmmmmmmm, yes indeed Sudden explosion Eon: Ben! You must be destroyed! Ben: Eon? You don't stay destroyed! Glowing Aura Professor Paradox: Indeed he doesn't. Ben: Professor Paradox? Eon: Time walker! My day keeps getting better and better! Ben transforms into Gravattack and puts hundreds of gs against Eon Eon: Why can't I move!!! Gravattack: Proffesor Paradox? Why are you here? Proffesor Paradox: No time to explain, transform back to your normal self and attach this to your Omnitrix, I will attempt to stall Eon. Professor Paradox gives Ben a small black device the size of a stamp with a blue and green button Gravattack: Whatever you say! Ben transforms back into human right after Paradox runs toward Eon to start hand to hand combat Ben attaches weird black device into Omnitrix Ben: Okay..... what does it do? Eon: I will destroy you! Proffesor Paradox: I will explain after we defeat Eon! Press the blue button on the top, and aim carefully at Eon! Eon: Whatever your device is, it will not work! Ben: I dont even know what it does! Ben presses the blue button and it fires a blue laser, Eon seeing this tries to get it to hit Professor Paradox but is too late and gets hit by the laser Eon has a quick blue aura around him and dissapears Ben: What...what was that? Professor Paradox: Oh yes, finally I have some time to explain... wait for it... wait for it... ah now I am right on time! Look Ben, that device was created by Azmuth, like your Omnitrix Ben: And everything else important Professor Paradox: Yes, well, it is called the Dimensitrix. It is simply an upgrade to the Omnitrix. Ben: Paradox, Im 17, and i got to meet Rook soon. They expect a 17 year old to be responsible so i need to get there quick. Can you hurry this up? Professor Paradox: If you say so. Hence its names, it can allow you to travel through dimensions, across the multiverse. Ben: So its a dimension traveling device? Sweet! Professor Paradox: Yes, indeed it is. The blue button allows you to shoot a laser, and that laser is a dimension traveling laser. Whatever it hits, that thing or person will travel across the multiverse. The green button allows you to travel across the multiverse. It also has a holagram projector, which will allow you to communicate with anyone via holagram. This is activated by pressing both buttons at the same time. Ben: I see, but why would Azmuth invent this, I understand why he would give it to me, but why invent it? Professor Paradox: We have been suspecting Eon was up to something since a year ago when you fought Eon on Revonnah. I knew of the events of that, as I must keep an eye on Eon at all times. But earlier, there was a black aura. My sight on him dissapeared, but its no holagram, i was actually spying on him at that acutral time. Someone or something messed with time. My view came back when you started fighting him. The way he talked, it sounded weird. We didnt know what he was up to, but we suspected he was planning something. After that something went wrong and i could not travel to any time he was in, and i still have not figured this out. Ben: Wow. This is just... wow Professor Paradox: Yes Ben, i guess this is wow, but anyways, because of suspecting Eons plans, we created the Dimensitrix. As you know it can allow you and other things or people to travel the multiverse blah blah blah, we believe Eon is tampering with the multiverse. That is all me and Azmuth know. Ben: Eon, always up to stuff. Hes making a big mistake! So how does it work, how do i select dimensions? Professor Paradox: Oh it is nothing like that, it travels you to a dimensional plain that is linked to all of the multiverse, you can travel from our dimension to any from there. Ben: Got it! Gotta go tell Rook! Proffesor Paradox: Wait Ben, we do not believe you can defeat Eon alone. Ben: But im Ben 10? Proffesor Paradox: We know, but if Eon is planning something as big as we think, you deffiantly can not defeat him alone. We have a plan, you will use the Dimensitrix to travel the Multiverse, and find 9 more versions of yourself to defeat Eon. You got the plan Ben? Ben: I got it, and if what you say is true, this has to be something big. I have to tell Rook, ASAP. Ben transforms into Xlr8 and runs away Prfoessor Paradox: Indeed you do. Proffesor Paradox teleports away Blukic and Driba come out of their hiding spots Blukic: Well... that was.... lets get back to HQ! Driba: Yes! Yes, lets do that! Ben running into Plumber HQ Max and Rook standing next to each other Xlr8: Rook! Grandpa! Something big is happening! Ben transforms back into human Rook: We know everything Ben, Proffesor Paradox can be basicly everywhere at once. Ben: Did he tell you the plan he and Azmuth came up with? Max: Yes, me and Rook both know the plan. You and Rook should start off the first two traveling dimensions Ben: Arnt you comeing? Max: No, I must stay here and monitor Earth. Good luck. Ben: Thanks Grandpa, Rook you ready? Rook: Am I ever not ready? Ben: Okay, lets do this! Ben shoots the laser at Rook and he teleports Ben: Ok, now its my turn! Im ready! Time to go across the multiverse! Max: Once again, good luck Ben. Ben presses the green button and travels into the dimensional plain Max: Good luck indeed, but i have a feeling luck is not going to help much. THE END Major events *Ben learns about Eons supossed plot and the plan *Ben begins putting the plan in action *Ben gains the Dimensitrix Characters *Ben (First re-appearenece) *Rook (First re-appearence) *Eon (First re-appearence) *Professor Paradox (First re-appearence) *Max (First re-appearence) Aliens Used *Humongosaur (First re-appearence) *Clockwork (First re-appearence) *Gravattack (Firsy re-appearence) *Xlr8 (First re-appearence) Trivia *This is the first episode of Speed578's Ben 10: Across The Multivese Category:Episodes